Wild Childhood
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: We all know Nick and Judy as best friends, partners, and complete opposites. But what would have happened if these two unlikely friends had met during their childhood? Well, when Nick and Judy get bullied, and become partners in the school play, Romeo and Juliet, how will their lives change as predator and prey?
1. The New Student

Chapter 1: The New Student

*I only own the ideas for the story. All Zootopia characters, places, etc. belong to Disney. The play "Romeo and Juliet" belongs to William Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet All Rights Reserved. Zootopia All Rights Reserved.*

The sun shined as Judy Hopps woke up from bed. After getting dressed into a pink flannel shirt, and jeans, Judy went to have Breakfast with her parents and siblings. Being in Elementary school, Judy had to get to the bus early. So, she ate her Breakfast, grabbed her school supplies, said goodbye to her mom and dad, and then when the bus arrived, she got on it.

'I wonder what will be new today?' Judy thought to herself as she sat next to her friends. Little did she know what would happen on her and everyone that day.

*Meanwhile, several houses down the road...*

"Mom. Are you sure I'll be alright?" Nick asked nervously. He already was outside with his mom, who was dressed in a nice shirt and pants. Dressed in light colored pants, a green shirt, with his backpack, Nick was waiting for the bus to arrive. Considering the Ranger Scouts situation didn't go well, Nick was understandably nervous. All he wanted to do was go into the house, not deal with school, and just read a book, play a board game, or play pretend. Anything that didn't involve being around other mammals.

"Sweetie. It's going to be okay. You will be in school. There will be other predators, and if something goes wrong, ask for help," Nick's mom told him. Soon, the bus arrived, and after a quick hug, Nick got on the bus.

"Okay," Nick said as he got on the bus. He quickly looked around, and decided to sit in the back. Nobody usually sat in the back. The students talked amount themselves, and Nick didn't pay much attention.

"Hey, did you guys see that fox? He looked nervous," Judy commented. She could tell something was up with the fox, but she didn't know what.

"It's okay, Judy. Probably he wants to be left alone," Judy's friend replied. Judy nodded, but for some reason, she couldn't shake the fox away from her mind. Why was he nervous? Who was he? Eventually, the bus arrived at the school.

Once all the mammal students got into the school, went to their lockers and gathered what they needed, everyone went to class. Judy went to English class first and sat down in the front row. Luckily all her classmates were there, but there was an empty seat.

'Maybe someone was sick? Doctor appointment?' Judy thought before her teacher came in. It was a kangaroo named Ms. Pouch, dressed in her normal clothing and glasses.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Pouch said. Her students replied with a "Good morning Ms. Pouch".

"Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student into our classroom. Class, meet Nicholas P. Wilde," Ms. Pouch said as the fox came into the classroom. Everyone looked at him, as Nick quietly and carefully walked into the room. Judy recognized him as the fix from the bus.

"Now Nick, why don't you introduce yourself," Ms. Pouch said. Nick took a deep breath.

"Well, my name is Nick Wilde, it's my first day here at school, and I hope I get to make some friends here," Nick said kindly. Everyone greeted Nick, and he was given the seat next to Judy on the left.

'Okay. So he's new. That's probably why he's nervous. Also, Nick seems like a nice fox. But on the other paw, he's a predator. Great... my dad will not be happy when he hears this! Not good...' Judy thought to herself. Her dad especially did not like foxes. So, even though Judy got to know mammals and not judge them, her dad was a little the opposite.

"Now class, we will be put on a play. Specifically, the Shakespeare's classic; Romeo and Juliet. However, some scenes will be changed due to some of the original play's material. Now everyone will be given partners for they play, even though everyone will be helping with the play..." Ms. Pouch said before giving out the partners. Unfortunately, Judy was partners with Nick Wilde. Fantastic! Once everyone went over the play in description so nobody was confused, Ms. Pouch said she would give out parts by the next day. Soon, the bell rang.

"Good job everyone. Class dismissed!" Ms. Pouch announced before everyone left.

"Well, I get teamed up with Nick for the play. Great! My dad is going to most certainly going to scream!" Judy told herself sarcastically, her ears going down. Judy didn't mind Nick, but she knew her parents wouldn't like this news. The rest of the day was normal, until lunch time. Judy went to sit with her friends, and as everyone talked and ate, Nick sat by himself.

"I can't believe I got a rabbit as a partner... I just hope that bunny isn't mean like the others were. If so, I'm doomed!" Nick told himself, getting out a sandwich.


	2. A New Friend and Partners

Chapter 2: A New Friend and Partners

Judy sat and ate with her friends, but just as she was taking a bite of her carrot, she noticed Nick sitting by himself. Judy felt sorry that the fox was sitting with no friends, so Judy politely excused herself, and went over to sit with Nick.

"Hello," Judy said kindly, sitting next to Nick.

"Hi. What was your name? Hopps?" Nick replied back.

"Yes. Judy Hopps. And you're Nick Wilde. We sat next to each other in English class," Judy answered.

"Right. So, how are you Judy?" Nick asked politely.

"I'm doing good. How are you, Nick?" Judy responded.

I'm okay. I don't exactly have any friends since this is my first day at school. And I'm just nervous," Nick said nervously. Judy tilted her head.

"'Nervous'? Why are you nervous?" Judy asked curiously.

"I had a bad experience before with prey. I don't want to talk about it. But, the thing is, I know a lot of animals see us foxes as someone you can't trust. I'm nervous because I don't know who will trust me or not. I don't want to be pushed away just because someone doesn't trust me enough to be friends with me," Nick explained.

"I-I'm sorry," Judy said softly. Judy felt bad for Nick. Nobody wanted to be his friend just because he was a fox? They wouldn't even give him a chance? She couldn't imagine how Nick must have felt.

"Nick... It's not your fault. Those other animals shouldn't treat you like that. They never even took a chance to get to know you..." Judy said kindly. Judy sighed.

"Nick,

I know to you must not be the happiest fox knowing you got me as your partner in the play, and I didn't expect this either. But since we don't have a choice, can we please just try to get to know each other? I think it will help us both. Besides, it might help you with making friends," Judy suggested. Nick smiled.

"You're right. Let's give it a try. See you later?" Nick replied.

"Yes. Maybe even tomorrow," Judy said until they both ate their lunch, and then went to their classes after recess. School was good for the rest of the day, and then all the students went on the bus to go home. Nick was one of the first students to get dropped off, and then Judy was one of the last ones.

"Hi Judy, how was school?" Bonnie asked kindly.

"It was good mom," Judy replied before going up to her bedroom to do her homework. Hours passed by as Judy tried her best to do her work. Eventually, it was dinner time.

"So Judy, what happened at school today?" Stu asked as the family sat down to eat.

"I went to my class, I like my teachers, and got to hang out with my friends," Judy answered.

"Oh, did you meet any new friends?" Bonnie asked enthusiastically. Judy's ears dropped knowing what was next.

"Yes. We got assigned as partners in English class for the Romeo and Juliet play. But..." Judy said until she stopped.

"But what, Judy? What's wrong?" Stu encouraged. This was it. Judy gulped, and then nervously said "Okay. The thing is... He... He... My partner... is a fox..." Judy answered. Judy was shaking, and looked down, feeling nervous. She was afraid about what would happen next.

*Meanwhile, at Nick's home...*

"Hi Nick, how was school?" Nick's mom asked.

"It was good," Nick replied back. His mom then let Nick go to his bedroom where he looked over his homework, and put the books on his bed. He decided however to just relax and play catch with a soft ball. Hours passed by until it was time for dinner.

"So Nick. You said school was good, but what happened?" Nick's mom asked.

"I went to my classes, we talked about what we would do, and then I got homework," Nick replied.

"Did you meet anyone new. A friend perhaps?" Nick's dad asked.

"Well, I'm doing this play in English class. It's Romeo and Juliet, and I got a partner. My partner even introduced herself to me at lunch. However..." Nick said. Suddenly he stopped talking.

"What? What is it? Who is your partner?" Nick's mom asked with excitement. Nick sighed.

"Mom, my partner ... She... She... She's a bunny..." Nick said before staring apprehensively at his parents. Silence followed.


	3. Concerns

Chapter 3: Concerns

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other, and then at Judy as they tried to comprehend what she had told them. Judy had a FOX as a partner for the school play. Normally, Stu would flip, but Bonnie held his arm to prevent him from going crazy. He could accidentally scare Judy if he did that.

"Judy," Bonnie said before Judy looked up. She was obviously nervous.

"Judy, it's okay. We aren't mad. Just surprised. But why a fox?" Bonnie asked calmly. Judy sighed.

"I only got picked with him because he sat next to me. Plus, he's a new classmate," Judy explained. Stu rubbed his chin gently.

"Well, can't you just ask for a new partner?" Stu suggested.

"I could try, but I don't know if it will work. Students get their play parts soon," Judy replied.

"What's your partner's name?" Bonnie asked.

"Nick. Nick Wilde," Judy answered. The rest of the dinner went on as normal. Once dinner was over, Bonnie and Stu cleaned the plates and silverware, while Judy went up to her bedroom. Judy sat quietly, knowing her parents wouldn't take the news kindly. She guessed her dad didn't yell because her mom didn't want him to scare Judy. Of course, Judy's dad was only being kind for now... she knew he was not happy deep down. Eventually, it was bedtime, and after Judy got ready, she went to bed.

"Stu, I know what's going on. Let's go outside," Bonnie said before her and Stu went outside.

"Okay Stu, I know you're not happy about Judy's partner. Spill the beans!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Okay! You're right! I'm NOT happy about Judy's partner!" Stu exclaimed in a frustrated voice. "I can't believe our daughter got teamed up for the school play, with a FOX!"

"Stu, I know it seems bad, but Judy said he's a new classmate. Besides, if Judy got along with Nick today, what makes you think Nick is a bad fox? We don't even know him," Bonnie said trying to reason with her husband.

"Well neither does Judy! She's only met him!" Stu replied in a frustrated voice. As the two bunny adults talked, they didn't know that Judy could hear every word from her bedroom window. Judy lied in bed under the covers crying; this reaction from her dad was what she was afraid of.

"We don't know what this Nick kid is like! How do we know this is a good choice for Judy?!" Stu exclaimed, clearly upset.

"Are you saying we can't even trust our own daughter to make her own friends?!" Bonnie retorted back. Stu sighed.

"I just don't want Judy to get hurt. Physically or emotionally," Stu said in a calmer voice. Bonnie went over and put her paw on Stu's shoulder.

"I know, Stu. But we need to let Judy make her own friends. And if she has a problem, she'll tell us," Bonnie replied gently. Stu smiled, knowing Bonnie was right. The two bunnies went into the house and went to bed.

*Meanwhile, at Nick's home...*

Nick's parents were shocked by what Nick had told them.

"A bunny partner? What is she like?" Nick's mom asked.

"Her name is Judy Hopps. She was nice and understood that I was nervous. She tried to help cheer me up," Nick explained.

"That's nice," Nick's mom said kindly. Soon, dinner was finished, and after Nick got some free time to himself, it was bedtime. Nick got under his covers and went to sleep, while his parents talked downstairs.

"I'm nervous. What if this bunny hurts Nick? He already got hurt at the Junior Ranger Scouts situation," Nick's mom said in a concerned voice.

"Relax, Nick said Judy was nice and understanding. It sounds like so far, Judy seems to be a nice bunny. We won't know for sure if she will be a good friend or not. We just need to give Nick and Judy some time to get to know each other more. There's nothing else we can do," Nick's dad replied. Nick's mom smiled.

"You're right. All we can do is give Nick and Judy a chance. I just hope nothing bad happens," Nick's mom responded. The two fox adults smiled and then went to bed.

It was going to be an interesting day at school tomorrow.


	4. Teasing and Bullies

Chapter 4: Teasing and Bullies

The next day, Judy and Nick both went to their classes as normal. In English class, their teacher Ms. Pouch told everyone that play parts would be posted the next day. The rest of the day went on as normal until lunchtime.

"I just hope we get good parts in the play. I'm nervous," Judy told Nick as she ate a carrot.

"I hope so too. I don't want be seen as a bad guy," Nick replied in agreement. The two mammals ate their lunch together, and when they were done, they went to play with everyone else outside.

"Tag, you're it!" one of Judy's friends said as they played tag. Judy played with them, until they got tired from running. Judy and her friends sat down.

"So Judy, how are you doing? Anything new?" the sheep asked her.

"I'm good. Nothing much is new really," Judy replied casually.

"Really? What about that fox you've been hanging out with?" Judy's other friend asked.

"You mean Nick? So what? He's in my English class. We're just partners in the play," Judy said, acting like it was nothing.

"Oh, I don't think so. I think you LIKE him," the sheep said teasing a little. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it. Nick and I are just good friends," Judy commented.

"Really? You've been having lunch with him for the past two days, and he's in your English class. I think you're just all buddy-buddy with him!" The sheep replied.

"Yeah, maybe you like him, like him!" The other friend said. Judy blushed from the awkwardness of the situation.

"No I don't!" Judy retorted.

"Judy has a boyfriend! Judy has a boyfriend!" Judy's friends teased as they sang what they said.

"No I don't!" Judy exclaimed before her friends stopped singing. Judy sighed.

"You guys, Nick is not my boyfriend. Nick and I are just good friends. Besides, he's new to school, and I just figured he could use a friend. Not even some predators are giving him a chance," Judy explained. Her friends smiled.

"Judy, if you want to be friends with a fox, that's fine. Just be careful. You know, since foxes are predators," the sheep told Judy.

"I will be careful. Besides, Nick seems like a nice guy," Judy responded.

*Meanwhile, on the other side of the playground...*

Nick was kicking a soccer ball with a mink and a ferret, having a good time. Unfortunately, Nick accidentally kicked the ball too far. Nick apologized as the mink and ferret went to get the ball. Suddenly, Nick heard a voice he did not like.

"Hey, is that Wilde?" a voice said as Nick turned around. Nick froze as a bison and his pal walked over to him.

"Yes. Why?" Nick asked nervously. The bison smiled.

"I heard you were just a dumb fox. What are you doing here? And where's your muzzle?" the bison teased.

"I'm going to school here. And that muzzle is gone," Nick replied.

"What muzzle?" a deer asked.

"Nick here got upset when we said he couldn't join the Scouts, and he tried to attack us. So, we put a muzzle on him," the bison said.

"That's a lie. I didn't attack anyone," Nick responded.

"You got upset when the Scouts said you were untrustworthy to join, and you attacked them! So they had to put a muzzle on you," the bison explained.

"No I didn't! They put the muzzle on me before I could join!" Nick retorted.

"I find that hard to believe. Besides, we heard what you did from the Scouts themselves!" The bison said negatively. Then without warning, the bison pushed Nick to the ground.

"Hey!" Nick said hitting the ground. What had he done to deserve this? Then, out of nowhere, the bison gently stepped on Nick's tail. Pain shot up Nick's tail and to his spine.

"Ow!" Nick exclaimed feeling the pain. The bison smiled, then towered over Nick.

"You know, maybe those Scouts were right; you can't trust a fox without a muzzle. Well, maybe the same thing is true for foxes without muzzles. They can't be trusted either!" The bison said harshly. He then leaned towards Nick and said softly "Nobody is ever going to trust you... and you will never make any friends..." The bison then got off of Nick's tail and him and his pal left.

Nick lay frozen, comprehending what had happened. Nick refused to cry, but his heart said otherwise. Nick was hurt by what the bison had done, but he couldn't let the bison get to him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone went back inside the school.


	5. Humiliated

Chapter 5: Humiliated

After recess, Judy sat in her Acting class, interested to hear what the class was going to do. Her teacher, Mrs. Herd, a doe, said they were going to do improv. In other words, acting out a situation, where the students had to do everything out of thin air. Most of the made up scenes were funny, some were confusing, and some were not so good. They did everything from a restaurant, and phone calls, to sports, and many more. After everyone was done, Mrs. Herd told the class to get together and she smiled.

"Okay class. Now before we leave, I would like all of you to say what you want to be when you grow up. Then after that, give each other your thoughts about what the animal's choice was," Mrs. Herd said.

"I want to be a teacher," a sheep said. Everyone said it was a good choice, and agreed with her.

"I want to be a scientist," a moose said cheerfully.

"I want to be a construction worker," a beaver retorted.

"I want to be an astronaut," a wolf said enthusiastically.

"I want to be a car racer," a cheetah said proudly.

Finally, after everyone said what they wanted to be, it was Judy's turn. Judy was excited.

"Judy, it's your turn," Mrs. Herd said. Judy sighed.

"I want to be a police officer," Judy said happily. Silence followed. Nobody said a word. Then, there was laughter.

"You're joking, right?" a hippopotamus asked in between laughs.

"No! I'm serious, I want to be a police officer!" Judy responded, only to receive more laughs.

"There's never been a bunny police officer! How do hope to do that?!" a brown bear retorted.

"Now class, please, calm down! Behave yourselves!" Mrs. Herd said, but the class kept making comments and laughing at Judy.

"A bunny officer? What's she going to do? Write tickets in the shape of carrots?!" a tiger said.

"Maybe she'll ask her partner to help cover for her!" a goat added. As Judy got laughed at and mean comments were said, she quickly realized her classmates weren't trying to challenge or get her to prove herself. Instead, they were laughing at her. But why? She was supportive of everyone else's choices, why couldn't they support her? But no matter what she thought, the comments just kept coming.

"You're too small, you can't do it!"

"You're not strong enough to be an officer!"

"Better stick to something more bunny-friendly!"

"You may hop, but you're not as fast!"

"Should we give you a carrot if we do something wrong?!"

"Is your name tag going to say Officer Bunny?!"

"You can try, but you might as well give up!"

Every mean comment was like needles gently poking at Judy's heart. Why was she getting such negative words? Did nobody really believe she could be a bunny police officer? Soon, the bell rang, Mrs. Herd told her students to apologize to Judy, they did, she accepted the apologizes, and everyone left. As Judy walked down the halls however, she knew the students weren't sorry. Judy got her items ready for her next class, but as she did, she turned around and saw a bear standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," Judy said until the bear suddenly grabbed her and pinned her against the locker. He growled deeply, staring at Judy with an angry glare. Judy had no idea what was going on.

"Please, let me go- " Judy said until the bear interrupted her.

"Listen bunny. I don't care what you say! You think you're so special because you want to be a bunny police officer, well, you're wrong. You're small, you're prey, and you're too sensitive! You're not tough enough to be a police officer. The only thing you'll ever do is taking care if vegetables, fruit, and anything else you bunnies do! It doesn't matter what you think. You can try, but it won't work. You'll always be small, vulnerable, sensitive, and weak. Just face it... you aren't brave enough, good enough, or strong enough... Or decent enough," the bear told Judy. She didn't want to listen, but the bear's words upset her. He then got close to her ear and whispered.

"You will never be a police officer. You will always be a small, weak, scared, sad, and unworthy bunny. No matter how hard you want to be a police officer, you'll never get there. You'll only do what you can do. You are not meant to be a police officer... ever!" The bear said before walking away.

Judy sat froze to the spot. Every word she heard told she couldn't be a bunny police officer. That she was not strong, smart, good enough, or unable to become the impossible. Judy just sat in shock as all the mean words sank in. Was this how others saw her? That just because she was going for a goal that was considered impossible, that it could never be done. That the impossible was always impossible? Judy felt hurt. Everyone thought bunnies should never challenge themselves, that something impossible should ever be given a try to be proven wrong. Here, that was what everyone thought. Judy's eyes watered up.

"Is that all I am? Just a bunny meant to not challenge myself?! To not have dreams and try to reach them? Am I not allowed to be anything else?! ... I-I'm not allowed to be me? Am I really not worthy to be a bunny officer?! Am I just... nothing but a bunny?" Judy asked herself as tears went down her cheeks. She ran out of the hallway in tears, and into lounge room. Little did she know that someone else was there too.


	6. Comfort from a Friend

Chapter 6: Comfort from a Friend

Judy lied down on a bean bag as she cried. The needles of pain were now poking at her heart. How? Why? What had Judy done to deserve such negative words and laughter?! Why did nobody believe her?! Judy was usually an optimistic bunny, but the hurtful words were flooding her heart with pain. Suddenly, she hear something... Wait, was that, crying? Was someone with her?

"Hello?" Judy called out before seeing a small fox on another bean bag crying as well.

"Hey Nick, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Judy asked the fox kindly. Nick looked at Judy in a confused way, then relaxed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I got in trouble at recess. Nothing too bad," Nick replied, even though the pain in his heart said otherwise. Judy sighed.

"Bullies. Everyone is picking on me just because of my goals. It would probably be funny to you too," Judy answered. Nick then got up and sat on the bean bag next to Judy.

"No. Please, tell me what's wrong," Nick responded. Judy sighed again.

"Okay. I was asked what I want to grow up to be. When I said a police officer, everyone laughed and said mean things. A bear even cornered me at my locker," Judy explained. Nick's ears went down.

"So what? Why should they laugh and be mean? Lots of animals have done things that have been impossible. Why can't you? I mean it will be hard, but at least you could start out by giving tickets or something!" Nick commented. Judy gave Nick a look of disbelief.

"Oh my goodness! You don't think I could be a bunny police officer either!" Judy exclaimed, standing up.

"I didn't say that! I was just saying if you do become a bunny police officer, you might have to start out easy. That's all!" Nick retorted back.

"Well at least I'm trying! What are you going to do?! Attack me?!" Judy said before she realized what she said. Nick looked at Judy with anger. But as Judy looked at Nick, she also saw tears coming down, and a look of hurt too.

"You think I'm going to attack you? ... Never mind, you're just like everyone else..." Nick said before turning away from Judy. Judy realized she upset Nick. Suddenly, Nick turned around.

"Do you have any idea what it's like being a predator?! Everyone looks at me like I'm going to do something wrong! I even got bullied by a bison at recess!" Nick exclaimed before he started calming down. Judy stood in shock at Nick's reaction. Then after a minute or two, Nick started crying.

"You think it's okay going around being picked on for what you are?! It's not! I even wanted to join the Ranger Scouts, but they wouldn't accept me. They... they..." Nick said until he stopped talking. Judy stood in shock.

"What? What did they do? Please Nick, you can tell me. I'm sorry," Judy said gently. There was silence for for what like forever.

"They put a muzzle on me..." Nick replied softly before turning away. He then fell to his knees and cried in his paws. Judy stood in disbelief. 'They muzzled him?! Just because he's a fox? That's awful!' Judy thought to herself. She then realized that was a lot worse than what she was going through. Her eyes got watery.

"Nick," Judy said before the fox got up and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Judy said before hugging Nick as she cried. Nick hugged her back and cried too. After a good minute or two of crying. They both calmed down and separated from the hug. They sat on the bean bags and talked.

"What did we do wrong?" Nick said in wonder.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Everyone just doesn't believe us," Judy answered.

"I just don't understand. Why do animals hurt us? They don't trust me, and don't think you can be a bunny police officer," Nick responded.

"It's because of how they see us. All we do is be ourselves, but nobody sees the good things we try to do. Sadly we can't change that. All we can do is try," Judy replied.

"It's not easy," Nick commented.

"No, it's not. But we can't give up," Judy said kindly. The two mammals then got up, hugged again, and went to their classes.

Luckily, the rest of the day went by good. Both Nick and Judy told their parents about what happened, and they got some encouragement from their parents. The next several days went good, and whenever either Judy got bullied or Nick got bullied, the other one was there to help them out. They play was going good too. Everyone practiced their roles, and everything was smooth sailing.

"This is the most bizarre animal language I have ever read. 'Art thou?' What was this guy talking about? Animals are not art! Unless you paint a picture of an animal," Nick commented as he looked at the lines.

"No Nick. Art is his way of saying 'are'. There's no paintings in the play," Judy said before giggling. Nick smiled understanding what Judy said.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the play, and nervous. What if I mess up? What if I trip on my dress? What if I get embarrassed while on stage?" Judy said nervously.

"Don't worry Judy. As long as you remember what you practiced, you'll be fine. Plus, our teacher will be there to help. Everything will be fine," Nick told Judy, reassuring her. Judy smiled as Nick's words cheered her up. Besides, what could go wrong?


	7. Ghosts in the Dark

Chapter 7: Ghosts in the Dark

After school, Nick, Judy, and all the other students went home. Of course, Judy was both excited and nervous, while Nick was just nervous. Luckily, they just had one last rehearsal until the play. Nick and Judy of course hoped for the best, but they had no idea what mayhem would occur. And it wasn't going to be good.

The day of the play, classes went good. Judy and Nick couldn't wait to get one last practice in before the actual play. Of course, they wanted to do their best, but it turns out, they would get the exact opposite. And nobody would expect it.

Everyone got to the auditorium, and went on stage. Mrs. Herd stood in front of them.

"Alright class. Now everyone get ready. I want everyone to really give it their best in these last few practices before the play, so let's get started!" Mrs. Herd said to her class.

"Yes Mrs. Herd," the class replied. All the students got into their costumes, and started practice. Overall, everything was going good, and with their first run, everything went perfect. Luckily, they had another hour and a half or so to do another practice of the play. That practice went good too.

"Good job everyone. Now, why don't you all get out of your costumes and then once we go over the final parts, you are all free to go," Mrs. Herd told her class. All the students nodded. Everyone then went backstage to get everything put away. This included costumes, props, the beds used for the play, and other items.

"I'm so glad everything went well," Judy said as she got out of her costume. She was happy nothing bad had happened.

"Same here Judy. Hopefully the play will be a hit!" Nick agreed as he too got out of his costume. While everyone put their costumes and the props away however, a badger named Billy was getting the bed used for the play all nice and neat. Suddenly, the lights went out!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed, getting frightened from the sudden lack of lights.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Billy screamed along with the other students. As he did though, Billy tripped, and fell onto the bed, with the bed sheet and blanket falling on top of him! Now Billy was stuck under the covers on the bed.

"Ah! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Billy cried out in a muffled voice. Poor Billy couldn't see anything as he tried to get out.

"Mrs. Herd, what happened?" Nick asked nervously. Everyone else asked their teacher the same thing.

"Don't worry class. The lights have been flickering for a while now. It seems the lights went out and need changing. Here, use these flashlights. I'll go get the janitor to fix the lights! Everyone stay here," Mrs. Herd told the class, handing out several flashlights. She then quietly and quickly ran out of the auditorium door, and went to go get help. The students all turned on their flashlights, and gathered together to make sure they were all safe and sound.

"Phew! At least neither of us got lost," Judy said in relief as she stood by Nick.

"Me too Judy," Nick replied calmly, reassuring her. Suddenly, one of the students noticed someone was missing.

What everyone didn't know, was that Billy was stuck under the bed covers, and was struggling to get out. Unfortunately, since Billy was a badger, as he struggled, he burrowed futher and further under the bed sheet and blanket. The covers got loose as Billy struggled, calling for help.

"Hey, where's Billy?" a tiger said curiously. Everyone gasped. A brown bear named Sam looked around.

"Billy's my partner. I'm going to go find him!" Sam said before taking a flashlight and going to look for his friend.

"Be careful!" another student said before the bear disappeared with the flashlight. Sam carefully and quietly walked, shining his flashlight everywhere to look for his friend.

"Hello? Billy? Billy? Billy, where are you buddy?" Sam called out, trying to find Billy with his flashlight. Billy on the other hand, was still struggling under the bed covers on the bed, trying to get out and couldn't see anything. Poor Billy's attempts to get free were fruitless.

Suddenly, Sam heard a noise and went to investigate. Sam shined the flashlight around as he advanced towards the noise. Suddenly, he saw a ghostly figure on the bed waving it's arms around wildly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Sam exclaimed, shaking in fear. The ghost cried out, but it sounded like mumbling to Sam. This scared Sam even more, but before he was about to run away, he heard a voice come from the ghost.

"Heelp! Help me! I can't see! Someone get me outta here!" The ghost mumbled as it continued to wave it's arms around. Sam stopped, and carefully advanced towards the ghost. The ghost sounded familiar.

"Billy? Is that you?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes! I tripped, and fell on the bed. The sheet and blanket fell on me and now I'm stuck! Help! Get me outta here!" Billy cried out, still trying to get untangled from the sheet and blanket.

"Don't worry little buddy! It's me, Sam. Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Sam replied before putting the flashlight down, and rushing to his friend's aid. Unfortunately, since Billy was stuck, he kept waving his arms around, trying to escape. This only made getting the bed sheet and blanket off of Billy more difficult.

"Billy, stop moving. You're only getting more tangled up!" Sam said as he tried to get the covers off, but with little success.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get me out! Oooooooo! I can't see! Help! ... Oh! Ahhhhh! Oh no! Ahhhhhhhh!" Billy cried out before tripping again, causing him and Sam to fall off the bed and onto a mat. The white bed blanket quickly fell off of Billy and onto Sam once they landed onto the mat. Once the two play buddies got up on their paws however, they both realized that they were not only stuck in the dark, but under the covers too. Billy was still stuck under the bed sheet, and Sam was stuck under the blanket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh no! Help! Somethings got me! Help! I'm trapped!" Sam cried out as he struggled under the blanket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me! I'm stuck under the sheet! Help! Get me outta here!" Billy exclaimed, trying to get untangled again.

"Hey everyone, I hear something..." Judy said as her ears went up. She could hear noises. Like mumbling.

"Come on! I think that's Billy and Sam. Let's go," Judy told the other students as they all followed her. As the group advanced, the noises got louder. Suddenly, Judy noticed Sam's flashlight, and picked it. The group heard the noises again, and shined the flashlights in the direction of the noise. Suddenly, they all saw two big, white, spooky ghosts in front of them, waving their arms like crazy. The students froze, then freaked out.

"GHOSTS! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed before running off. The two ghosts chased them as the group tried to get away. From that point, everyone ran for their lives as the ghosts chased them in the dark. After several minutes of ghosts chasing the class in the dark, the lights came back on. Then, everyone saw the ghosts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ghosts!" everyone screamed before hugging each other. Mrs. Herd then walked up to the stage, and looked at the ghosts.

"Help! Help us!" the ghosts exclaimed, still waving their arms. Mrs. Herd recognized the voices and took off the bed sheet, and blanket, revealing Billy and Sam. After everyone hugged Billy and Sam, and the two friends explained that the whole ghost situation was an accident, the class was dismissed, and Billy and Sam went to put the covers back on the bed.

"I told you Judy, what could go wrong?" Nick told his partner.

"Hmmmm. What about ghosts in the dark?" Judy replied, jokingly.

"Ha, ha," Nick responded before the two friends head off to their next classes.


End file.
